Out of Place: Once upon a prequel Trailers
by Juancholo
Summary: Trailers for what I hope will be canon to JCofthecorn's fanfic Out of Place. Since he needs new ideas and I just so happened to have said ideas to advance his little plot. That and to cover some things he didn't exactly cover. Hope you like it! T rating for now.
1. First trailer Teaser

**_How much are you willing to go far for your obsessions? Will it consume you in the end? Are you willing to let your emotions get controlled by it? Will you let it hurt others close to you? Will it undue you? Will it even be worth it in the end?_**

"So...the thing is. *hesitates while taking a shaky breath* Jack is actually partially the cause of your new troubles and the new ones that are coming." Says a male voice with a weird British accent.

"He's made mistakes, suffered, hes killed and fought for what was once a noble cause. Until it was taken from him...and now hes coming after her. After all, it's her fault he's like this now." The man stops for a moment.

I wasn't able to then. Now hes willing to sacrifice everything...just for revenge. Even if it costs him his humanity, and I just hope he still has some left in him. If only he knew what his beloved had left for him. Before it was too late. Before he left. Now I'm stuck with a promise of finding him and trying to get him to quit this pointless quest for revenge. If I fail, well you know the rest."

The camera shows a pair of hands, clearly female preparing some finishing touches on some coffee then putting it on a coffee plate. She then proceeds to giving it to another person. A male wearing leather fingerless gloves and his arms being covered by black leather sleeves.

The male having taken the coffee then nods and smiles in appreciation. The camera only showing the lower part his face which had a mustache and a bit of a goatee. It also shows a type of Black leather suit jacket with a white fur collar being open. Showing the open suit it shows a white V neck and a silver cross.

The man clearly being Hispanic even with the light complexion then Begins to drink a bit of his coffee*

PLAY HALO WARS sound track: spirit of fire. 

The man after drinking some of his coffee sets down his cup on the plate gently then proceeds to continue talking*

"Hes become a quite the menace that Jack is VERY capable of finding the maidens than Ironwood could with his whole army and specialists ever could. If he truly IS working with Salem...well, I guess it's up to me to "knock some sense into him" So...tell me are you willing to help us? General Ironwood? Ozpin?"

"Jeremiah?"

There was some uncomfortable shifting sound of leather. Most probably from the individuals sitting on perhaps a couch.

"If we do not do something soon then Jack will advance more and will be able to find the one who's caused all his pain and suffering, tortue her until *Beep* so broken with PTSD...she won't be able to function properly. We still nees her alive or else it will all go south."

"Luckily we have a plan and somebody to help us with it all. This individual can has already helped our party grow more and cover more ground better than Iroonwood with a bunch of specialists could. He's outside help so we'll be able to get a brid's eye view of everything. OK? Trust me, he's got experience that it even makes Winter look like a rookie just got fresh out of training and into a combat zone."

"Though he's a bit awkward and all that so please treat him well. He just got out of a bad situation where it's so bad that it makes dealing with Salem look like you're dealing with a school bully...who's got backup from a gang...or mafia or something."

The leather jacket wearing, british sounding Hispanic then proceeds toto give a cheeky smile. "After all, we don't need special permission to enter different territories and DO make sure our security is not breached as seen during someone else's weeding party."

He then starts to boast a little and makes it sound as if it's a matter of fact. "We got all the power we need! I'll even do a review of all the stuff we got up our sleeves."

"But in all seriousness I do hope you can accept our business proposal."

"Otherwise it'll be a lot harder without us. Besides, after all that we've been through we'd expect a little compensation."

**Out of Place: Once upon a prequel**

**Coming soon...**

**Maybe.**


	2. Second trailer- Lessons and memories

**_New trailer with a questionable future and a mysterious new person. Just what is to be of all this now?_** **Can this future be avoided? Or will this be something that will be of great importance? Being kidnapped and being forced into into submission by Stockholm syndrome isn't exactly the best thing ever.**

~

**I don't care what you saw in beauty and the beast. That's just a fairytale. A fairytale turn Disney movie THEN turned live action! **

"Nice night huh kid? Also, nice try on sneaking up on me." asked a dark robotic voice.

*shuffle sounds*

"Huh? How did you know I was sneaking up behind you?" Responded the voice of a little girl.

"To be honest I'm surprised you almost managed to sneak up on me like that while I was staring up into space.Though I DO have VERY good hearing. So I managed to sense that your where there halfway on your way to me. Call me impressed!" Said the dark robot voice amused.

"Oh REALLY~?!" The little girl now sounding excited at that the remark.

"In THAT case can you teach me or at LEAST give me some advice on how to increase the effectiveness of my stealth pretty please?" The little girl asked.

"I mean. If you can detect people sneaking up behind you then you must have VERY good skills in sneaking up behind people right?"

"That's quite the valid point you've got there. Specially since I am the one to sneak you all the way close to the Mistral border close to Atlas." Responded the person with the dark robotic voice."

"Hmm...well I don't see why not? Maybe that way you'll avoid getting kidnapped."

"Yes-! I mean-ALSO THANK YOU! So what's the starters?"

"Well, for starters you would have to render your presence invisible. Make it as if you don't exist or not even there. It helps with that 6th sense mumbo jumbo that people are associated with. Whether you're actually hunting or trying to sneak up on someone."

"After that you need to work on your footwork and balance a little more. That's the second part. Staying out of sight and making sure the noises of your environment stay in it's tune. Like blending your noices in with with your environment' noises. That way you can minimize the noises you make. If anything that doesn't fit in into that environment is noticed then you might as well be giving away your position. Or have been caught already."

"Then there's the animals in your environment."

When you stalk someone or something you must make sure not to scare off or upset any animals that will scare them off or attack you. Your target will know something's off and will either go and investigate or run away. Same goes when you're hiding. You COULD however turn that around towards your advantage and use it to get away. Sort of like when I used that big Ursa to attack that patrol that was getting in our way."

He remembers how he used that big oversized black bone armored bear of death to finish off some mercenaries that were getting in their way. Yelling "THAT'S A BIG URSA! " while ironically one of them was listening to the ACTUAL mix tape on his ear buds.

They fell off and the song was playing outloud to his music player. The Ursa mayor ended up eating the music player in the process. There was a lot of screaming. Their screams died in their lips.

Apparently the armor was too thick and the thing was just too versatile, not to mention unnecessary violent with it's attacks.

How'd it happened you ask?

Well...these travelers were actually just trying to get yo their destination.

Unfortunately there seemed to be some bad guys hunting them down and blocking their path. Acting like some gatekeepers or something like that.

There where about eight of them and one

on top of the gun that was mounted on their ride.

A big armored vehicle.

They were able to get out of there without alerting the Ursa mayor by using the same red sap the person with the dark robotic voice used throw at one of the soldier's head. It was in a semi solid form wrapped in paper. The poor sucker's head was bitten completely off down the neck.

The way they got away was by him so stealthily sneaking by and leaving a big jar of red sap opened by one of the corpses on the ground. Right from under the vehicle they had come in with. Making it look like it was knocked out of one of the soldier's hands during the attack and spilled on the floor.

Along with some extra bottles of red sap in the back of the truck. Which he had to be quick and careful about it.

making it look like the thing that attracted the Ursa in the first place. Making it look like an accident or something.

It seemed so happy as it just sat there holding the jar while bobbing it's head to the beat of the music player that was still playing outloud.

He had to cover the little girl's eyes through the massacre, but was able to confort the poor thing. While her pet...well. The guy had to get the little girl's help with distracting the puppy with some extra red sap to avoid giving away their position to the enemy and the giant bear.

He fed it small portions so it wouldn't attract the Ursa, so it was ok.

Now back to the present time.

"As a bonus camouflage can help too. As well as masking your scent. Because sometimes, depending on what you do...you can end up facing opponents or prey with a keen sense of smell."

"Just like how you did with us?" Asked the little girl.

"Yes just like us."

"MOST importantly...ALWAYS MAKE SURE YOU YOURSELF AREN'T BEING FOLLOWED OR STALKED YOURSELF. SPECIALLY when you've got to deal with SNIPERS. Got it?"

"Um...yeah, I think so. There's so much information though."

"Well, the art of stealth is an umbrella term. It's got different techniques for different situations. Like espionage, escaping, hunting, trailing, and camouflage."

"Don't worry though. You got a talent for it. You're a natural at it. Natural talent however can only take you so far. You've got to practice more if you want to really sneak up on me."

"Oh REALLY~?!" The little girl now sounding more exited.

"In that case I won't lose!" The little girl now full of fire that would not be extinguished so easily.

"Huh, ok then...I won't be staying TOO long though. I have some...duties to go back to. So you would have to train extra hard in order to sneak up behind me. Before I go. So...good luck with that kid."

"Nala"

"Hmm?"

"My name's Nala, please call me by my first name." The little girl now named Nala corrected the man with the dark robotic voice."

The man with the dark robotic voice chuckled a little as he now would refer to the little girl's name.

"Anyways, I was wondering what you were doing out here. Aren't we supposed to move out soon?" Asked Nala.

"Oh yeah, I was just starting out into the night sky. Don't worry about it too much though. I won't be looking at it for too long."

The scene now displayed a tall figure leaning up agaist some trees and bushes. Along with a little girl with a lion tail that seemed to be carrying a Grimm Beowolf puppy.

"You've been staring at the moon every chance you get. It's a little weird."

"Apologizes Nala. It's just...well I guess you can say this place reminds me of my home. It kind of makes me feel home sick, you know. Yet it kind of feels as if I was home, except...well...it feels like...you know...its OUT OF PLACE. Always liked starting into the night sky."

Nala. A little faunus girl around 6 or 7 years with a lion tail, camo pants, combat boots an american flag shirt with a bullet proof vest a .44 magnum revolver holstered on her waist, with messy blond hair, green eyes, with some dirt here and there, looking like Rambo with her newly acquired red bandana looked confused. While still carrying her Grimm Beowolf puppy on her arms.

So she asked "You don't look like the type who would be homesick so easily. I mean, the way you handled yourself earlier seemed to show like you've traveled A LOT with your...um...skill set." Nala had to say the last part carefully.

"I mean the way you saved me by yourself showed that you've got a lot of experience. So you would be able to deal with it better."

Nala took a couple of steps closer to the very tall figure with the wide asian colonial hat made of straw and long brown cloak that seemed to be made out of cotton with a couple of stitches and patches here and there.

His face hidden by darkness.

If you looked a lot closer. You can see a dark blue triple V going down where the eyes would be at.

"So you probably wouldn't be feeling homesick so easily. Instead you would be busy with traveling. So something must be bothering you. Why is it the moon?"

Nala then quickly continued with a follow up question. "Are you depressed? Is there something wrong? I can tell just by looking at you."

The tall figure just stood there silent. Astonished by what the little girl said.

"Wow...I'm actually impressed by your analysis. You're actually right on the money.

"Normally something like this wouldn't bother me. Most people wouldn't be able to read me. You however are correct...it seems you've really been paying attention to my body language. Seems what they say about kids and animals sensing evil and stress is correct. Or in this case, you're both. No offense. It really does however...impress my that you managed to sense it even under my, helmet, straw hat, and robe." Said the robotic voice with surprise in his tone.

"Such knowledge for such a small child. Impressive. Truly it is. Like finding a diamond in a coal mine."

At that Nala blushed lightly as she smiled from the compliment.

"Can I join you? In watching the moon?" Asked the little girl.

"Well of course. Please go ahead, be my guest." Invited the robotic guy.

Nala sat down to the person's left with her Grimm puppy still in her arms.

"Pretty nice night huh Nala?" Asked the dark robotic voice as he looks at Nala.

"Oh yeah, you bet ya!" Responds Nala as she looks back smiling.

"Ain't that right?" She asks her BeowolfBeowolf puppy as it responds by barking and stairs at yhe sky as well while sticking it's tounge out.

"Hmm, funny. Never thought I'd get the chance to enjoy myself like this. Especially with my job and all. So it's kind of_...nice__._" Robot guy says as he looks back at the beautiful night sky.

"Yep! The moon is up and shining, sure it looks broken as always but at least it looks beautiful! Plus after all that happened with me getting kidnapped by some guy who sounds JUST like Piccolo from Dragon Ball and that crazy Scorpion Faunus guy. Then having to be rescued from a bunch of Mercenaries I say IT IS COMPLETELY CRAZY!" Says Nala as she's wagging her lion tail.

"Now here I am with a mysterious fun stranger who's REALLY good at fighting and sneaking around. Sneaking around the forest and cliffs, while trying to blend around the environment while avoiding bad guys like it's Metal Gear Snake Eater. Now here I am sitting around staring at the moon. There's to show you you. Life's a crazy bag of marbles. Just like people. Right?"

The word marbles just seemed to have echoed through the mind of the colonial hat wearing guy. Along with some other little girl's voice saying it in his mind, echoing.

The cloaked figure then just responds, in a dreadful tone that would be cause for concern. "YEAH, BIG crazy bag of marvels. Lots AND LOTS of crazy marbles. Theres wolf marvels, crazy mama tiger marbles, archer themed marbles, old lady scientist marbles, accompanied by triangle themed secret marbles, secret treacherous marbles with their own agenda, carbon copy marbles with improvements and issues with itself, marbles that you can no longer see again, large army collection of different marvels that form into a covenant with each other and are mostly purple themed because of its long history, and you end up poking sticks through them. Because in a way...they deserved it." At that Nala looked at the guy with a weird look.

She was wondering where this was going. So she listened closely as went on.

"Funny thing about the purple themed marbles is that they have been bullying the green marbles while the green ones were busy fighting the treacherous green marbles with red communist fists on them with sometimes different red logos because they all have their own groups because of living in different regions and sometimes having their own reasons for hating the green marbles. Sometimes just for stupid reasons which then make them look like a bunch of idiots...sometimes for somewhat understandable reasons. But all in all it always ends up in violence and blood shed along because they don't get their way, in which in turn ends up having to cost the lives of innocent marbles who get caught up in the crossfire." The robot guy took a deep breath before he continued.

"Though it seems the only good thing that came out of the purple marvels bullying the green marbles along with the green socialist/communist wannabe marbles is that it caused the green marbles to cause a cease fire with the other green marbles along with a treaty. Well with most of them. Some other rebellious marbles decide for themselves to keep attacking the normal green marbles, even though there's a bigger threat out to get them all. Because WHY NOT? So what do you do? You send in the super soldier marbles here and there to combat both threats. Which unfortunately they're sometimes- if not all the time are spread out too thin." The robotic voice with the colonial hat tilts his head as he stares at the moon.

"Then all of a sudden the green marbles find a new place where they meet other marbles, those marbles end up being half transparent with fun swirls in them. The fun swirls allow them to have amazing abilities to combat the evil that lives in their marble domain. The green marbles make QUITE a contract with the biggest marble military force in their domain to exchange and acquire different resources like new power sources and weapons. While they do the same thing with some other companies and educational systems. Not to mention jump start a new marble program that would rival the super soldier marbles." The last part got Nala' interest.

"Super soldier marbles...? Marbles that would rival them???" She thought outloud cause now it sounded interesting.

"Yes Nala, _super soldier marbles_. Some marbles are EVEN MORE interesting. Like orange brown looking marbles that are squirrel themed. With its own..._special qualities._ You think that marble would be a one of a kind of marble. Made JUST-for- YOU. Yet it comes along with two YET limited edition mini squirrel marbles. Then you have to deal with the fact that you lose that one of a kind squirrel marble because of an unseen horrible event while escaping persecution. But hey at least you still keep those two limited edition mini marbles with you. As a momento of that one of a kind marble and weapons and equipment that came into your collection. SPECIALLY that one cool mace that makes you look cool and like a total threat to your enemies. Makes you wish to have shared it with the Orangy squirrel marble." By this point he started feel regret. Nala could easily tell from the tone of his voice.

"Instead in a way its just one of two reminders of the cost of that pretty orangy squirrel themed marble. Then you have to deal with two crazy team marbles. You already had to deal with them...it wasn't so bad...just mutual...mostly. There's the golden jalapeño marble that turns black and gives you angst with a side of anger. I say it's existence is already anxiety inducing. Specially if you can't see eye to eye. The deadly knight one who you help train it to be the best marble it can be. That and cause you're friends. Because you two are similar in some ways. While ALSO turning a shade of black. The always emo marble who's always obsessed with tuna, and has some VERY bad history with red communist fist related marbles and seems to always wear a mask as to not burden anyone cause of she herself had to carry someone else's burden. But doesn't realize that carrying that burden is going to one day get that marble hurt. That and haunt it. The red and bronze shield themed marble who's constantly wearing a mask to hide it's sorrowful true self. With each sorrow she barres it weights it down. The red and bronze marble carries a shield to try to protect others from danger and troubles...somewhat unaware of it's achillies heel that _soon_ brings it to it's sad tragic _end_. If only it could stop blaming itself. It especially affects the yellow knight marble. So sad and pitiful."

At this Nala looked worried. Just why does she ALWAYS have to deal with crazy people? If she wanted-if she could she meant, she could've stayed with her crazy adoptive family...specially her crazy grandparents. They were fun and responsible though so it was ok for the most part.

"The green and fusia pink asian inspired marble who's always respectable, chill and kinda gets you...and looks like a girl from a certain perspective. Such a pretty face, I just wish that marble would listen and JUST GROW A BEARD...or at least a mustache. But no! Some marbles are a little stubborn to boot. Speaking of which, then there's the snowflake marble. Always a stundare and constantly tries to be the mother hen of those two mini squirrel marbles. She often tries to steal those mini marbles from you so you are constantly trying to get that crazy marble off your back." The last two parts he ended up saying with so much annoyance.

Nala now figured that this guy has some serious issues with "marbles". She now regrets bringing up marbles in the first place.

"What's crazy is that there's a bigger snowflake marble who fears, hates, and respects you...most of the time. Then it gets annoying when THAT snowflake marble starts acting like the smaller snowflake marble in stealing the two mini squirrel marbles. At least you have pink constantly smiling marble always on the lookout in case the two snowflake marbles try and steal your mini squirrel marbles. Just like a roman centry. You and pink marble make a good pairing when it comes to fighting the snowflake themed marbles, though the green and pink fusia asian marble gets a LITTLE jealous because of it. It's funny though...and the pink one just gets a hoot out of it and teases the other one in return. Though later on you get the jist of it and decide it would be ok for the green pink fusia marble to help guard the two squirrel themed marbles." The guy with the dark robotic voice then simply chuckled.

His voice then went to a more stern one. "Though you REALLY have to admit how theres some other horrible mables. These other marbles don't exactly share the same love and compassion for everyone else, that they end up plotting such a big mess that you think you are prepared to stop them. Only for them to outsmart you...because of how well they were prepared with their final twist. You think you got them all figured out. Only to have been duked. Then the next thing you know they summon the things that you fought to protect them from. Causing chaos in the streets, having other some secret marbles along with marbles that should have been dead come back to haunt you. So now you have to shoot, stab, and slice and dice those marbles. So now all you can do is watch as every other marble that you fought to protect... just suffer as they grovel in pain on the ground, begging for the sweet release of MARBLE DEATH!"

"And you can only watch as they take their very LAST **_MARBLE BREATH_**."

At the last part the guy with the colonial hat and cloak covering his body down had decided to hug his knees and hide his face even more as he seemed to fell sorrowful.

"The worst part of it all would be that the cute red themed marble who you saw as a piece of hope and purity that reminded you of a certain sibling you have, that reminds you of what to protect, and also a gives you a sense of duty, see's you as a monster. Though she wouldn't be wronto Tears start running down it's eyes...all because of ONE simple mistake of getting carried away with something. That something is because you didn't want other monsters to exist. Along with your mind sweeping into some old habit ypu thought you had killed and buried in a moment of weakness.That marble...makes you think...that..._what if all the plans you made were not worth the price they paid, even with the lives you stole. Still not closer to your...GOAL._"

"At that the end of it...some high fancy pansy marble blames it ALL on you...AGAIN. All because he couldn't admit that his security sucks. They might have been already been compromised for all you knew. Even when you tell that marble the dangers of his reality. So you then are forced to retreat...your OWN marble buddy team are then separated from you as you think it be best to separate for now. Expect you maybe lose one when it all hit the fan. Just when you think you are home free, you lose those two limited edition squirrel marbles to a red eyed, black flying fried chicken marble. Then are forced to watch as their little squirrel marble hands are taken from you along with most of your weapons before you are taken to your enemies and then they start to do some bad stuff to you. You end up losing yourself at what they do as they try to brainwash you."

"Well...at least until you are saved by your own secret marble friends."

Ok...MAYBE now Nala can now guess what was bothering her cloaked savior. Though she decided to keep quiet and hold onto this little ride just a while longer.

Just for him.

After all...she DID end up being saved by him. So hes got to be a good person.

"Hey, did...did marbles hurt you?" Nala asked with concern.

"No Nala...I hurt me...and marbles...I REALLY HURT THEM MARBLES...I feel worse about them marbles!"(1) The man with the marble issues says as he shakes his still covered head.

He then looks straight ahead, not to the sky but just straight ahead and says. "All I wanted to do...was save every marble in front of me."

The cloaked, colonial straw hat wearing man' mind flashbacked to some painful memories.

(Him in third person perspective)

There's an image of someone with a trench coat stabbing through some armored menace with curved, slightly glowing greyish single blades on each arm, being pushed back by the force by some kind of Japanese black Yari spear.

Though you can just make up his figure only because his body is being covered by the shadows of the forest that still remain untouched by the fury of the flames.

Meanwhile the armored menace looks like it was ispired a little bit by that Berserker predator leader from the 2010 movie Predators to customize a halo Spartan version of it. Just without the helmet looking like the predator's head wjth those alien dreadlocks. While being in a dark forest with some fire surrounding them.

Then his mind flashes to a fight between two shadowy figures in the shadows, both wearing trench coats. One of them with a blue glowing triple V going down where it's eyes should be, while the other nothing. Fighting in hand to hand combat.

Then his mind is going to where the same figure as before which is the dark robotic voice guy just then stares into hell down below. Once peaceful streets have been turned a blaze, crazy riots, green marbles with some kind of intimdating puma with triple claw marks colored blood red coming from every direction...until...THEY showed up...

So then all of a sudden NALA does the most unexpected thing the cloaked guy would expect from her.

*THUD*

She ended up putting her beowolf puppy down and hugs him from behind.

In which turn the cloaked figure with the seemingly V shaped glowing eyes starts to feel warm and fuzy inside...not since...well you probably already know.

"Uuuuuh...ok. Didn't exactly...expect that."

"My mommy always hugs me when I'm feeling down...though with my daddy it's either that, icecream, or we go out shooting targets of evil politicians like that ugly Clinton lady and evil people who he doesn't like." (2)

Though we don't exactly have time for the second one due to us saving ammunition and there's the fact that we ARE running. Plus where are we gonna find pictures of hitler and his feminazi commanders at this hour?"

"What?"

"What?"

The robotic voice guy just ends up chuckling at that. Specially with the fact that the beowolf puppy was now comforting him by snuggling next to him.

How weird.

"You know what? I ACTUALLY need it that. Thanks!" Robot voice guy says with such appreciation.

"Your VERY welcome! I couldn't just let my escort feeling down." He says as he starts to get up and puts out the fire they had.

"Haha, yeah...we should get going now. Go grab your poncho to conceal your equipment and please put your...dog? No...puppy? PET! YEAH, lets go with that! Your pet back in the canal. We wouldn't want to attract any attention. Now would we?"

"No of course not!"

"Great! There should be a town nearby where we can rest. Then we can wake up to some good old cup of coffe! Cause everyone's happy when they're hanging with Joe, lets go! Caffeine! I'm on caffeine! Caffine-!" Like that he stopped as he saw Nala just staring at him with a weird look on her face.

'Perfect like she didn't think I was a weirdo already...'

"Um...yeah...sorry about that...Jeff Williams...and caffeine...it REALLY gets to you."

"Um ok..."

"Let's start packing and getting rid of any evidence we where here."

"Ok then".

"The faster we do this the faster we are to getting you back to your parents."

"I wonder how they're doing right now?"

"Your dad must be worried so sick he's most likely be getting ready to wage war. Meanwhile your mother is still going on about her hormonal changes due to her pregnancy and is likely going through personality changes on how to deal with this situation. That while both threatening Ironwood on about your kidnapping...which I'm glad I'm not him right now." He chuckles at the last part.

"Then we best hurry."

"Oh and one more thing..." Says Nala.

"Hmm?"

"If you ever feel like talking please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yeah...got it...thanks Nala."

1**_Got the marbles idea from Fate Stay Night Unlimited Bladeworks Abridged. By Project Mouthwash. _**

2 **_Out of time much anyone? Look it up!_**

**_Hope you likeand sorry this took so long. That was for you JCOFTHECORN!!!! HOPEFULLY I can go back to making these. As fasfast as possible. _**


End file.
